


The Whole World Send Back The Song

by Merixcil



Series: Advent Fics 2018 [25]
Category: The Get Down (TV)
Genre: M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Trippy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25384144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merixcil/pseuds/Merixcil
Summary: Rumi thinks big enough for both of them
Relationships: Marcus "Dizzee" Kipling/Thor
Series: Advent Fics 2018 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824643
Kudos: 5





	The Whole World Send Back The Song

**Author's Note:**

> I love this carol and was thrilled to get it for the last day. Merry Christmas everyone!

“I think Christmas is bigger than Jesus.” Thor hums. Such a big idea, contained in so few words. It’s epic. Dizzee does a double take. 

“That’s a beautiful thought.”

“Really?”

“Yeah! I mean, you think about it, how much time do you spend at home, talking about Jesus on Christmas. Compared to like, talking about presents or Star Wars?”

Thor frowns. “Star Wars?”

No time for that. The story is flowing through him. Like Christmas and Jesus, Dizzee isn’t big enough to hold it all in at once. It’s like light surrounding his brain, his Afro is a halo. They will paint Black saints in stained glass on the churches of his future. He clicks his fingers, finds the rhythm from the music of his heart beat and starts hunting through their tiny, universal, paint strewn apartment till he finds his pencils. 

Thor sits back, grinning lazily at him. “What does your heart say, Rumi?”

Rumi’s heart is bigger than Dizzee’s, that’s just how the biology of his people work. Under the careful ministrations of green and purple pencils, the alien appears on the wall. Up in the sky, in his spaceship, watching Christmas. Trying to understand how it can be big enough to reach him, up among the stars. 

“It’s like this.” Dizzee explains, crafting the speakers atop Rumi’s saucer in high definition. “Christmas is so big that it’s like it comes from space. Like all the positive energy we get from the planets and the moons and the comets, growing throughout the year, and we gotta give it back eventually. We can use that energy but we’re only borrowing.”

“Right.” Thor’s eyes don’t leave Dizzee, like he sees the pictures in the air between them, like he sees it in his head. It doesn’t mean Dizzee’s a bad artist, just that Thor is an amazing listener. 

“And Jesus as the baby was like the human form of all that good energy, like just for a while the people got to have it all. All the time. Walking with them.”

“That’s dope.” Thor breathes. 

Yes! Exactly! Beautiful white boy with the soul deep eyes. He gets it. Dizzee nods. “People were partying non stop in ancient Jerusalem. Even the Romans. They didn’t know why they partied but they felt the love.”

“Love.”

“Love.” Dizzee’s fingers find the wall again, drawing and drawing like time don’t mean a thing. He could scratch away at this wall for weeks and he would never find the wack part. There is no wack part. All music is beautiful. “But now we gotta send it back. So we party like we did back then, like the apostles. Drinking blood and wine. And way up in the sky, Rumi gets to hear it all coming back to the stars.”

Thor frowns, confused. Dizzee doesn’t think he’s capable of feeling angry, he’s too made up of good vibes. That’s why Dizzee loves him. 

“How can you hear the love.”

“Like this.” Dizzee leaves the wall to breathe on its own, grabbing hold of Thor’s hand and pressing it to his chest. His heart is loud, proud, singing for the season. 

All music, all art is contained between them. Everything else lives in these four walls. They are mighty because they make their own universe. They are weak because they let themselves be. 

“I feel it.” Thor murmurs, fingers tightening in Dizzee’s shirt.

“Send it back.” Dizzee tells him, leaning in for a kiss. Then another, and another. “We’ll make more. 

**Author's Note:**

> This work was originally posted as part of a multi chaptered 'advent fics' fic that I'm trying to split up. If you think you've read it before, you probably have


End file.
